Echani Martial Art
Echani Martial Art was a unarmed combat discipline developed by the echani. The moves of the art was fluent and the practitioner focused on using the motion and kinetic energy of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength as the practitioner guides the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques of Echani Martial Art are completed with various throws or joint locks. Echani Martial Art can be categorized under the general umbrella of grappling arts. Tradition dictated that combatants (usually) made no use of armor, weapons or Force techniques, as the art was focused on mastering the body itself as a weapon. Echani culture held the belief that combat was the only means to truly know someone, a pure form of expression where words were swept away, allowing for action to reveal the true nature of the people involved. Their duels were rituals, and it was important to follow etiquette, for that would allow them to read each others' stance and fight accordingly. In this manner, battle was seen as a form of communication similar to art. Exposing emotions in combat, however, made the duel a personal thing; engaging in repeated sessions was a courtship of sorts, in which one's favors were won through superior fighting prowess. Although it was not forbidden to teach Echani Martial Art to non-echani it was almost unheard of and very frowned upon. The Three Tiers Echani Martial Art was based on three tiers of ascension and each tier was based on a foundation, a mental, spiritual and philosophical skill that the practitioner must master before moving on to the tier. Training Echani Martial Art was mental as well as physical, emphasizing the ability to relax the mind and body even under the stress of dangerous situations. This was necessary to enable the practitioner to perform the bold enter-and-blend movements that underlie Echani Martial Art techniques, wherein an attack is met with confidence and directness. As a martial art concerned not only with fighting proficiency but also with the betterment of daily life, this mental aspect is of key importance to practitioners and common echani alike. The 1st Tier: Pupil Echani children, around the age of 5, began by learning the foundations of the first tier, Honor. They were taught the importance of honor both in and out of combat. Honor was essential to the life of an Echani. Once the children showed advanced proficency of the first foundation, they would be elevated to the first tier, Pupil. It is during this stage that they would learn the base forms of Echani Art, or Echani Martial Arts, as well as the foundation of the second tier, Loyalty. Loyalty was key to the Echani people. It was what kept them together, no matter what the hardship. Loyalty to your elders, to your friends, to your family, and most importantly, to your people. Although some progressed quicker then others, the normal age youths elevated to the second tier was 16. The 2nd Tier: Warrior The second tier, Warrior, was the most difficult. Many Echani would fail to surpass the tier, thus being given lower jobs in Echani Society, such as builders or artisans. During this tier, youths would begin a rigirous training schedule, as well as beginning to learn the advanced forms of Echani Art. They would all so begin to learn the foundation of the third and final tier, Justice. Justice was what an Echani strived for. Crime was rare in Echani Society, mainly due to this foundation. The Echani strived for Justice, believeing it was what kept peace and serenity throughout their people. It was this that gave way to their seemingly gentle nature. The average age, of an Echani, when he passed on to the third tier was 30. The 3rd Tier: Master Artist The third tier, Artist, was the start to an Echani's career. If one passed to the third tier, he could begin a more specialized training, as well as learning the Hidden Arts of Echani Art. This tier eased way to positions such as: High Protector, Master General, Supreme General and Member of the Grand Assembly. An Echani must not have reached the third tier to be elected in to the Grand Assembly, the governing body of the Echani Coalition but one who has is instantly granted a seat. An Echani normally spent over 50 years of their life on this tier, striving to reach their desired positions. Firedancers and Echani Weapons Training Although tradition dictated that Echani Martial Arts pratitioners made no use weapons, as the art was focused on mastering the body itself as a weapon, there were some in Echani Sociaty that were allowed to use weapons, namely the Firedancers. The Echani Firedancers were martial artists who combined Echani Martial Art techniques with exotic weapons; the usage of the two together almost seemed like a dance. However, not every echani could become a Firedacer, only those strong in the Force were chosen and trained since wielding the burning Ritual Brand and performing the Dance of Flames required great agility and acrobatic skills. The Firedancers had their own tires as well, namely Ember, Disciple and Fire Lord. As stated, the Echani Firedancers made use of Ritual Brands, double-bladed swords with burning or heated blades used in ritual combat. When used, the Firedancers would manipulate the weapons in complex weaving patterns that were so graceful they were more similar to dance than to combat. This caused severe burn wounds to enemies struck by the weapon. The Echani Coalition made use of the Firedancers and their skills as generals and Force users in the Army of the Echani Coalition. The Firedancers in the Echani Coalition were called Neo-Firedancers. Notable In-Univers Firedancers *Maraya Kalia (NPC) *Sidd-Hatta (NPC) Notable In-Universe Practitioners *Orian Katal ( 3rd Tier ) *Lord Umbra (3rd Tier) *Army of the Echani Coalition *Zor Kelborn (2nd Tier) *Joshua Trench (3rd Tier) *Dav Man'Sell (2nd Tier) Behind the scenes This article is based on both canon and player constructed information. For solely canon information, please visit Wookieepedia.